


Pollinated Knight: Tic-Aught

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Tic [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Kali Wants Grandbabies, Multi, White Rose in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Jaune is with Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Blake are feeling displaced, and come to challenge them.Pollinated Knight (Lancaster, White Knight, Knightshade, Dragonslayer, White Rose, Ladybug, Sunshine, Checkmate, Freezerburn, Bumblebee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Yang (looking at her scroll): The hell?

Blake: *cuddles her from behind*

Yang *shows Blake her scroll*

Blake: Pictures of Ruby and Weiss?

Yang: Notice anything?

Blake: Jaune is in a few of them.

Yang: Jaune is in all of them. Since like a week after your mom sent him our photos.

Blake: *stares at the pictures*

Blake and Yang: *stare at each other*

Yang: That little home wrecker?

Blake: Which one?

Yang: Both, I guess.

Blake: And... we... weren't exactly a home...

Yang (sadly): You don't know that.

Blake: So, what do you want to do about it?

Yang: Honestly... kind of want to cry...

Blake: *snuggles her from behind*

Yang: I mean, he was the only one... There's no other man on Remnant like him...

Blake: *slips her left hand into Yang's left hand*

Blake: We either accept the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune?

Blake: *slips her right hand into Yang's right hand, causing her to drop the scoll onto the table*

Blake: Or, by opposing, end them?

Blake: *kisses Yang on the side of her face*

Yang: What are you suggesting?

Blake: We fight... for our knight?..

Yang: *breathes deeply*

Yang: You can't be serious?

Blake: *snuggles Yang tightly*

Blake: I was serious enough to pull him into our marriage. I am serious enough to fight for him.

Yang: But... she's my sister?!..

Blake: We won't actually be fighting.

Yang: That might actually be easier. My whole life until... you know... I've been the one looking after her... and now...

Blake: And now that little home wrecker stole our shining knight. If she's old enough to steal our knight, she's old enough for us to try and steal him back.

Yang: You know what?

Yang: *stands up*

Yang: You're right!

* * *

Ruby: *checks her text message*

Yang (text): Prepare to reek my vengeance, little sis.

Jaune: *scroll pings*

Jaune: *looks at his scroll*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock, quickly puts it back in his pocket*

Weiss: And just what was that?

Jaune: Uh?, he... he... I'm probably screwed either way, aren't I?..

Weiss: *scowls at Jaune*

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Weiss: *keeps scowling*

Jaune: If... you promise... not to get mad... I'll show you.

Weiss: That seems fair enough. It's not like you're having an affair, or something.

Jaune: Just Yang harassing me over not having a girlfriend...

Ruby: But you do have a girlfriend, don't you?

Weiss: To be technical, he has two.

Jaune: Yeah, but I haven't told her that... like, seriously, how am I suppose to tell her I'm with her little sister and her wife?

Weiss: He does make a point, though, I suppose at some point we will have to tell them.

Jaune: Okay, give me a minute to find the pictures.

Ruby: Pictures?

Jaune: Yeah, Blake's mom sent them. hm. Ah, here we go.

Jaune: *shows Ruby and Weiss his scroll*

Weiss: Oh, my.

Ruby: *blushes as she looks at it*

Jaune: *moves to the next picture*

Weiss: Jaune-dear?..

Jaune: Yeah?

Weiss: The timestamp? This is just before you left the note...

Jaune: It made me realize I have to do something with my life...

Weiss: And that something was us?

Jaune: Honestly, I thought you would say no... and it would give me the kick in the ass I need to get going with a real relationship...

Weiss: You did not think we would accept you?..

Ruby (pleading): Jaaauuunne.

Jaune: Look. I was wrong. I would rather drop it... and just... be happy with you guys.

Weiss: I am not admonishing you.

Jaune and Ruby: You're not?

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: I love you both, but...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *pulls Jaune and Ruby in for a hug*

Weiss: *lightly kisses them*

Weiss: My point was simply that I do not think you properly judged their intent.

Jaune: uh... huh?

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I believe they were trying to... well... seduce you... not harass you...

Jaune and Ruby: WHAT?!

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: What am I going to do with you two?..

Ruby: I'll have you know, we're too adorable for you to stay mad at.

Weiss: *gives Ruby a quick peck on the lips*

Weiss: You two are both so vexing... and I do not know what I would do without you...

Jaune: *looking at the picture of Blake and Yang in their lingerie*

Jaune: They can't be?

Weiss: While I cannot say for certain, their intent seems to entice, not harass.

Jaune: *looking at the picture*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: And so, what is your intension?

Jaune: With what?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: With Blake and Yang, of course.

Jaune: Like what, send them a picture?

Weiss: *pinches the bridge of her nose*

Weiss: Are you going to depart from our graces?..

Weiss: *sniff*

Jaune: *looking Weiss in her eyes*

Jaune: WHAT? Why would I leave you two?!

Weiss: I don't know...

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: Perhaps the allure of lecherous libidinous women?

Weiss: *sniff*

Jaune: *grabs Weiss' hands*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: *looks deep into his eyes*

Jaune: I am never going to leave you.

Ruby: You are also at least as kinky as Yang is. Just you know, a lot more classy about it.

Jaune: *pulls out his handkerchief and holds it up to Weiss' face*

Weiss: *cries into the handkerchief*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190946550402/pollinated-knight-tic-aught-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang (from a rooftop): You will rue this day, little sis! Your reckoning has come!

Yang (much quieter): Did I say it right?

Blake: You did wonderfully.

Ruby: *draws Crescent Rose*

Jaune: What the?..

Weiss: *draws Myrtenaster and stands en-garde*

Weiss: It's a sisters thing.

Jaune: I didn't know you fought with your sister?

Weiss: I have come to learn that our relationship... is not... exactly... ideal. What of you and your sisters?

Jaune: I was the boy. They were allowed to hit me. I wasn't allowed to hit back...

Jaune: *shivers*

Weiss: I'm terribly sorry... I did not mean...

Jaune: Right now I'm more worried about you guys fighting.

Weiss: I believe this is an elaborate form of Say Uncle that Ruby was telling me about.

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: Oookay... then what you are you guys fighting about? And should I join in?

Weiss: I believe two-on-two is fair.

Ruby: That is a good question.

Ruby (shouting up to Yang): What are we fighting about?!

Yang: What do you think?! Him!

Jaune: Him, who?

Weiss: I do believe she is talking about you.

Jaune: Oh no, I'm not going to be pawn in your guys' game.

Weiss: *holds Myrtenaster tip down*

Weiss: He is refusing to be a prize!

Yang: *squats down*

Yang: Oh, come on, Ladykiller?!

Jaune: You just show up... and try to... fight over me?!

Blake: They did steal our prize!

Jaune: What prize?!

Weiss: *sighs and puts her left hand on her head*

Weiss: Jaune-dear, we talked about this.

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: Their pictures?

Jaune: Huh?

Weiss: That Kali sent you? That were meant for enticement?

Jaune: What, that?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Every day with you two is an adventure...

Yang: At least give us a chance!

Jaune: Why would you want a chance?! I mean, aren't you already married?!

Yang: DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT?!

Blake: I think he did.

Weiss: *moves back to en-garde*

Yang: *jumps from the rooftop, barreling at Jaune*

Weiss: I do believe you've managed to arouse her ire.

Jaune: *draws his shield*

Jaune: *creates a barrier of light that Yang smacks into and bounces off*

Yang: What the hell was that?!

Jaune: I'm stuck between calling it The Alabaster Wall or Bifrost.

Blake (on the ground with everyone else): Wouldn't Bifrost mean it's... a bridge?

Jaune: It can be. So... why are we fighting?..

Weiss: I believe it was because you did not give their feelings due consideration.

Yang: Yeah, that.

Jaune: But they are married.

Ruby: So are we!

Jaune: But I didn't think it would actually work. I thought you would say no.

Yang: You proposed to my sister, and her wife, and thought they would say no?! What the ever loving... language that's not suitable for Ruby...

Ruby: I'm an adult now.

Yang: Blake still has me trying to... not... swear... so much...

Blake: So, why did you propose to them if you thought it would not work?

Jaune: I thought she would say no, which would be the kick in the ass I needed to get myself out there and find a girlfriend.

Yang: Why the hell did you need to find a girlfriend?! I mean, are we not good enough?!

Weiss: Ah, yes, it seems Jaune did not take your photos so much as enticement as he did a challenge.

Yang: What?!

Blake: He thought...

Blake: *hangs her head*

Blake: that we were harassing him...

Weiss: He was quite overcome by it.

Yang: Wait, wait, wait, he just said SHE.

Yang: *looks Weiss in the eyes*

Weiss: *looks unperturbed*

Yang: *looks Ruby in the eyes*

Weiss: *puts her hand out to block the line of sight*

Weiss: It was quite obvious.

Blake: They were trying to not draw attention to it.

Ruby: What was obvious?

Blake: Or not...

Weiss: *wraps her free arm around Ruby's shoulders*

Weiss: If we are not going to fight, could you so kindly step back a bit so we can put away our weapons?

Ruby: Aw.

Weiss: I'm sure we can have a rematch once we've sorted this out.

* * *

RWBY + Jaune sat in a coffee shop. Ruby with Weiss. Blake with Yang. Jaune sitting on the end by himself.

Yang: Alright, let's start off with whatever that thing was.

Jaune: I used my aura to create a wall.

Yang: That really hurt.

Jaune: I toned it down. I didn't want you to get hurt.

Yang: You what?

Blake: That just means he cares about you.

Weiss: Which brings us to our next point. Was your proposal sincere?

Yang: So, long story short... I... can't say it...

Blake: Then I guess it falls to me. My mom wants grandbabies.

Ruby: What does that have to do with...

Weiss: *gently grabs Ruby's bare knee*

Jaune: I would never...

Yang: *pannicked look*

Blake: *frightened look*

Jaune: I don't mean... I wouldn't... I mean... Okay, one...

Jaune: *gestures to Ruby and Weiss*

Jaune: And two, if I have kids, I would want to be there for them.

Blake and Yang: *look each other deeply in the eyes*

Blake and Yang: *look back at Jaune*

Yang: I mean, like obviously. If you wanted to stay with us, we wouldn't exactly say no.

Ruby: Well, it's a moo point.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Moo _t_.

Ruby: Because he's ours now. No shining knight for you.

Weiss: Unless we were perhaps a bit more diplomatic about this...

JR_BY: *stare at Weiss*

Weiss: *sips her coffee*

Weiss: Perhaps I have suspected this would happen since Jaune initially showed us your photos.

Weiss: *puts down her coffee cup*

Weiss: It is clear to all and sundry that your love for our goodknight is as much as ours is.

JR_BY: It is?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Blake fidgets more when Jaune is nearby, and her ears become more attentive.

Blake: *ears and eyes open wide, fidgeting about*

Weiss: While Yang is hyperaware of Jaune's placement and actions; her heart races at the very thought of him.

Yang: How could you know that?

Weiss: Perhaps as a girl with the selfsame affliction. It became clear to me how you felt about him once it became clear to me how _I_ felt about him.

Yang: *looks about nervously before looking down*

Ruby: So, what do we do now?

Weiss: Wait for them to make us an amenable offer.

Yang: Like what, alternate wednesdays?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You truly are Ruby's sister... As Jaune-dear has said, if he would to implant his seed, he would want to be there for his progeny, so any solution without Jaune living with all of us is immediately out of the question.

Blake: I think she means we'd all have to move back to Menagerie.

Weiss: We'd have to sell our house... at a considerable profit, I might add... Truthfully we will have to divest of ALL of our assets... at a considerable profit...

Blake: And what does Jaune think?

Jaune: *panicked look*

Ruby: I don't think he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190957987780/pollinated-knight-tic-aught-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang: And what do you think, sis?

Ruby: It would be cool to be a team, again... I've always loved spending time with you guys. I mean, once RWBY and JNR were back together again, it felt like we could take on the world.

Yang: Which... we actually did...

Ruby: So, what would Menagerie be like?.. for us?..

Yang: I've paved the way for you.

Blake: Menagerie is not exactly fond of Humans living among us, but they have warmed up to Yang. Her candor, and her going to great lengths to protect Menagerie has earned their respect.

Jaune: As a huntress?

Blake: As the daughter of the chieftain.

Ruby and Jaune: *stunned with shock*

Weiss: *elegantly drinks her coffee*

Weiss: I must once again reassure you two just how much I love you.

Ruby: So, you're like what?..

Jaune: A princess?

Weiss: Rough equivalent, yes, though with less direct power.

Ruby: So, does that make Yang a princess, too? I'm really not sure how this works.

Blake: Officially, Yang has no position.

Jaune: But I thought you were married?

Ruby: Yeah. Wasn't that like, the ENTIRE point?

Blake: *smiles while rolling her eyes*

Blake: Legally, women can't get married in Menagerie.

Ruby: So?..

Blake: *wicked smile*

Blake: I think she's my concubine.

Yang: *begins snickering*

Blake: BUT, and this is the good part, polygamy is legal in Menagerie.

Ruby: Which means?..

Weiss: We can all marry Jaune.

Ruby: What?! So, we don't have to decide?!

Weiss: He doesn't have to decide.

Ruby: Yeah?

Blake: That is what it means. We don't exactly have a lot of space in Menagerie, but we get by.

Weiss: I am from Atlas after all. A lack of space is something I am used to.

Yang: But what about your giant mansion?

Weiss: Far too large, if you ask me. When I moved the furniture in my room, I was able to create an empty space larger than our dorm back at Beacon. It was also a touchy issue, as space is at such a premium in Atlas. Father did so to prove he could, not for any true benefit to his children.

Jaune: *breathing starts to even out*

Weiss: *leans into Jaune*

Weiss: I've missed you, Jaune-dear.

Jaune: And what did I miss?

Yang: The short version is polygamy is legal in Menagerie.

Jaune: *nearly starts hyperventilating*

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Weiss: You know I would not ask you to do something that you would not be able to do?

Jaune: *breathing starts to even out*

Yang: *reaches her hand out to Jaune*

Jaune: *takes Yang's hand*

Jaune: What the hell do I have to lose? I love you all, so much.

Jaune: *let's go of Yang's hand and looks about the table*

Jaune: You are... all... sure about this?

Jaune: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: It was my idea.

Ruby: If she thinks we can do it, it would be wicked cool.

Blake: *warm smile*

Blake: Life is not the same without you.

Yang: I honestly didn't think this would work, but... damnit, Ladykiller, why do you have to hit me so deep in the heart?

Jaune: *squeezes Yang's hand*

Jaune: So, how is this going to work out?

Blake: Perhaps some kind of rotation?

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: I mean moving to Menagerie. Ruby and Weiss have a life here... a house... a...

Weiss: I simply have to sign the final paperwork to put the house in escrow. I... am apparently... the only one who thought this was the obvious conclusion to our conundrum. To put it simply, a few days of paperwork, and our possessions will be en-route to Menagerie.

Yang: What?, you're already packed?

Weiss: *playfully gestures to Yang*

Blake: I guess that means no.

Ruby: We could really use your help.

* * *

Jaune and RWBY walked up to the headman's house in Menagerie. The guards questioningly look about them.

Yang: Chill, guys. They're well, shit, we're all married now.

Guards: *start glaring at Jaune*

Jaune: *awkward wave*

Jaune (whispering to Blake): Why are they only glaring at me?

Blake (whispering to Jaune): We might have failed to mention that by marrying me, you're putting yourself in the position to become the next chief.

Jaune: What? What. What?! Oh, no-no-no-no-no.

Jaune: *walks up to the guards*

Jaune: There must be some kind of mistake. I'm not here to be... anyone... other than Blake's husband.

Weiss: And a huntsman, of course.

Jaune: Yeah, what she said.

*the great doors open up*

Kali: I hope you guys aren't doing anything to my new son-in-law.

Jaune: Hi, Mrs. Belladonna.

Kali: Mom.

Jaune: Not... married... yet?..

Blake: That's not how things work in Menagerie.

Yang: It's a lot more chill, here.

Jaune: So, what, we're married?

Ghira: As soon as you start living together. Ghira Belladonna.

Ghira: *offers Jaune his hand*

Jaune: *shakes his hand*

Ghira: It's good to see a man who can appreciate the value of armour. You look like you could actually protect my daughter.

Jaune: I... have trouble keeping up with her...

Ghira: Yes, Blake has always been... willful.

Kali: And just where do you think she gets that?

Ghira: Speaking of.

Ghira: *holds his hand out to Blake*

Blake: *runs in for a hug*

Kali: And you must be Weiss, and Ruby?

Weiss: *nods her head*

Ruby: Are we going to hug now?

Kali: Of course!

Kali: *pulls Ruby and Weiss in for a hug*

Ruby: Are we sure we can all fit in here?

Yang: You guys had, like a regular house, didn't you?

Weiss: We did?

Yang: And... now you are worried about space?

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Ruby and I can fit into the same bath. Space was never an issue for us. Blake is more ordinary in height, you are an amazon, and Jaune-dear is practically colossal. It is humbling... and enthralling...

Yang: I know, his hugs make you forget the rest of Remnant exists...

Ghira: Is there something wrong with our house?

Jaune: Okay, yeah, no one told me this, and I did not sign up to be the next headguy.

Ghira: *glares at him*

Blake: Come on, Dad. Do you really think Menagerie would be happy he was going to be the next chief?

Ghira: I suppose you are right. I am not so happy about this, any more.

Blake: You weren't born as a headman's son.

Ghira: True... I was made chief... because they trust me...

Jaune: If they trust me, then... maybe... I could be talked into it...

Ghira: *gives Jaune a hard stare*

Kali: Oh, just say it.

Ruby? It?

Kali: That reminded him of when he was young.

Ghira: I never wanted to be the headman, myself.

Ghira: *turns towards the house*

Ghira: Much better than the last blond Blake brought home.

Jaune: Huh?

Blake: Sun followed me home. Wouldn't stop talking. Mom loved that part.

Kali: Just so we are all on the same page, I will be expecting lots of stories about my daughter.

Blake: *sighs*

Weiss: *looking at the cliffs that were in view*

Weiss: I don't know why you said there's no space here, there is plenty of space we could build.

Ghira: Pardon me?

Weiss: With engineers from Atlas and Mistral, you could build on all of the nearby cliffs. You could... double?.. your useable space.

Ghira: *stunned silence*

Kali: That sounds like a reason to celebrate.

Weiss: We will have to get my shining knight the space he is due.

Ghira: If you plan on using the cliffs, I suppose that is a fair trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190963617364/pollinated-knight-tic-aught-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
